Cut Content
Before the release of either Dead Island or Dead Island: Riptide, there were features that were removed from the final product. These changes can be found below. Dead Island * Children were cut from the final version of the game. Before games such as Tell Tale Games' The Walking Dead and Last Of Us, featuring children in violent games (especially zombie-themed games) was subject to risk of censorship. Throughout the game, places where children would have been present can be found. Some characters that would have been children were swapped out with adults in their places. Some cut/modified children characters include Anne Snider, Daughter, and Danny Craig. Danny and Anne are the most noticeable examples of where child characters existed due to their child-like mentalities and naive dialogue. Danny insists on waiting for his brother; claiming that he's brave and strong. Anne's quest Toy Story revolves around the player recovering her lost teddy bear in the absence of her big sister. * Guns with color schemes were also cut from the game. In early screenshots of the game, guns of the same type can be seen with different designs such as jungle camouflage or desert camouflage. * Rams were originally going to be featured in the hotel and around the resort. * Suiciders were originally going to be featured in the hotel. * As seen in the screenshot of Ram in the hotel, the hotel was probably going to have a larger role in the game. In the final version of the game, the hotel corridors were only featured in the opening cutscene, the prologue, and the Quest, Born to be Wild, which only takes place in the lower levels of the hotel such as kitchen and the server room. * There are screenshots of survivors fighting off zombies at an early version of the Life Guard Station. Note that the screenshot takes place around noon rather than during the day like the final version of the game. Also, pistols (not revolvers) are available until the Heroes arrive in Moresby. *Day/night cycles were cut from the game. In their place, random periods of rain were featured. *Shoving off grappling zombies with melee weapons in quick-time events was cut. The player can still shove off grappling zombies in quick-time events but he/she will punch the zombie in the head instead. Originally, Heroes were going to have unique techniques such as stabbing zombies in the eyes or severing their heads. Some of the animations intended for countering grappling are still used in the game as secondary animations for the machete, crowbar, and baseball bat. *As seen in the quick time event screenshot, the Crowbar original had a much more detailed texture. E3-Dead-Island-008.png|A Ram in a Hotel corridor Deadisland2ram.jpg|A Ram near the lighthouse 124325-800.jpg|A cut scenario at the Life Guard Station E3-Dead-Island-009.png|Moresby at night. Note the lack of rain. Dead-island-1.jpg|An early version of the zombie quick-time event with a crowbar Deadisland-all-all-screenshot-078-preview-embargo-August-01-2011.jpg|A Suicider in the hotel kitchen Dead Island: Riptide *Crawling zombies were cut from the final version of the game. If a zombie was to lose either of their legs, it would be able to crawl towards Heroes. This can still be seen in early screenshots of the game. *Grenadiers were originally going to be featured in the Flooded Jungle. *Survivors aiding other survivors outside of safe areas were cut. dir-cut-henderson_at_night.jpg|In the lower right, a zombie can be seen crawling without any legs. Also, Henderson is only seen during the day. Flpatersp.jpg|Another screenshot with a crawling zombie Lolkd.jpg|A pair of Grenadiers in the Flooded Jungle Dead-Island-Riptide-review-1.jpg|A survivor can be seen dragging a wounded survivor to safety Category:Content